


Just What They Need

by ambie720



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pinn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie720/pseuds/ambie720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sometimes, when you know… You just know. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What They Need

**Author's Note:**

>   Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!!

The bright lights and bustling noises of L.A. seep through him as Puck heads into his apartment building. Days are long and he is exhausted, run down and sore. But he’s happy. Sure, no one truly thought that Puck would make it in L.A. just on his pool cleaning; He’s proving everyone wrong. For the first time he feels truly like he’s on the right path. Successful, but not rich. Just comfy. Enough to splurge a little on the occasional weekend getaway, or that new guitar he’s been eyeing.

His key makes a soft clicking noise and he bites his lip, stepping off to the right to avoid the loose board under his foot. Quiet, shhhh. Puck thinks to himself, and finally gets inside, the shutting of the door nearly rousing the large mass on the couch. Wincing, Puck tiptoes towards the tiny kitchen, glancing back at the body silouetted in soft T.V. light with a fond expression. There is a plate of takeout in the microwave; a new sixpack of Puck’s favorite beer in the fridge. He pops the top off of one, taking a deep pull and sighing contently. 

The body on the couch stirs as he sits down on the corner, glancing up at him and smiling sleepily. The quirk of lips causing a fluttering in his stomach just as strong as it did 5 years ago when they packed up and left high school behind.

“Hey, Babe. Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you, but it’s getting late and this couch isn’t really meant for tall sasquatch like men.” 

Finn snorts and sits up, yawning and fumbling for the remote. He turns off the T.V. and stretches, leaning into Puck’s arm thrown casually over the couch. Puck can feel his soft, warm breath skate gently along his neck as Finn nuzzles in. 

“Mmm. Was wait’n for you. Don’t feel like movin… S’too comfy.”

Puck hums in agreement, settling back further on the couch to pull Finn in closer. The weight against him is familiar and he smiles; Carding a hand gently into the other boy’s hair as Finn presses a kiss onto his neck and lingers. Finn is nearly out again… the big lug never could stay awake through a whole movie.

They stay like that; Puck’s eyes wandering around the room as they always did. Finn’s latest script was laying on the coffee table, several big sections highlighted. He’s proud of Finn. The boy has worked so hard to get through college. Puck wasn’t surprised when Finn did well; he always knew his boy would do something big with his life. Sometimes.. in moments like this he likes to look back on his life and wonder how after all that shit in High school … he got this lucky. 

To this day he doesn’t know why Finn changed his mind at last minute, calling him nearly two hours outside of Ohio and begging him to come back. But the ache in his chest was gone the moment he pulled up; Finn tugs him in for a hug, shaking and fisting his fingers tight in Puck’s shirt. He can never get Finn to give him an exact answer as to why that day in the park nearly 3 years ago, both of them sweaty and hot from a run, Finn decided to kiss him. The other boy just shrugs and smiles a secret little smile, nose scrunched up and looking at him with that gaze meant just for Puck.

“When you know… you just know.” He’ll say, and tug Puck in to kiss him, soft and sweet; sometimes rough and hot… but always just what they need.

Puck fingers the box inside of his jacket, thinking of the reason he was so late today, and he grins.  ’Tomorrow’, he murmurs softly, glancing down at Finn and pressing a kiss to his temple.  
  
Yeah… He knows. 


End file.
